Heat
by EvaYasha
Summary: Heat can do strange things to a man....SanjiZoro, M for a reason.


Heat

Evayasha

A/N This is rated M for a reason. As put by the incomparable Sherry Marie "If it aint you cup of tea, DON'T DRINK THE DAMN TEA!"

Sanji/Zoro

Sanji scowled as he emerged from the kitchen into the merciless heat of the sun.

_It's so damn hot..._ The though formed slowly, and slowly trickled away. Everything seemed slow today, the punishing heat seeming to leach all the color from their surroundings. Sanji panted as he hefted a tray of cool drinks for his crewmates. The sun was torture on his fair skin as he crossed the deck in search of his nakama, but it was simply to hot to even think of wearing a shirt.

Sanji found Luffy easily, the boy was sprawled out in his usual place across the ships figurehead, stripped to the waist, his tan skin glistening with sea spray, his black hair tousled in the wind of the ships passing. Sanji felt something stir within him as he handed the captain a tall glass of ice water, and found his eyes lingering on the younger boys lips, red from wind and salt and sun.

_It's the heat._.. he thought, once he managed to tear his eyes away.

Slowly, he crossed the deck and entered the welcome shade of Nami's orange trees. She and Robin had produced a large tub from the depths of the ship and had filled it with cool water, painstakingly hauled by the bucketful over the side of the ship. Now they lounged in comfort beneath the trees, soaking in their impromptu swimming pool. The two women looked at him with heavy lidded eyes as he handed them the iced fruit drinks he had concocted. Sanji didn't say anything, he didn't have the energy to fawn over them today. He met Nami's chocolate gaze and she licked her lips, slowly, pink tongue swirling over damp flesh. Again, Sanji felt a stirring, a half formed desire...

_It's too hot for this..._

Stepping out from under the trees, he blinked, momentarily blinded by the glare of the sun on the deck. He looked around blearily for Uosopp and Choper, before remembering that they had gone below deck to seek relief from the heat. He looked up, contemplating the ladder rising before him, and with a sigh, began to climb. He stepped up onto the aft deck and squinted against the harshness of the light. It was much worse up here, so hot the air shimmered with it. A single bar of shade thrown by the mast bisected the deck, and lying within its narrow confines was Roronoa Zoro.

Sanji felt his jaw go slack as his world abruptly narrowed, they tray with its one remaining glass slipping from his suddenly numb fingers to crash to the deck at his feet.

Zoro lay in the shade, wearing nothing more than reflected sunlight and a thin film of sweat. His sea green hair was dark with it, and his smooth bronze chest heaved as he panted. Sanji let his eyes travel down the lean body, taking in the fine lattice work of pale, crisscrossing scars; the long legs, pale from lack of exposure to the sun; and the fine trail of dark, almost emerald green fuzz that ended at the swordsman's jutting manhood. The spark of desire smouldering within the blonde chef flared abruptly into a soul consuming flame. Sanji swallowed heavily and spared a moment to wonder what, or rather who, the swordsman was dreaming of.

_Get a grip...it's the heat...just the heat..._

Sanji gasped as one clouded jade green eye opened, regarding him balefully.

"Oi, shitty cook..." the words were rude, but lacking any real venom. "What are you up here for?"

Sanji felt himself blushing, and knelt to pick up the broken glass at his feet, bending his head to cover his embarrassment.

"It's nothing." he said swiftly.

_My hands are shaking_... He fumbled with a piece of glass. _Why are they shaking?_

"I was bringing drinks to everyone, but I dropped the tray." He winced inwardly at the sound of his own voice, and his fingers slipped. There was a sudden flare of pain and suddenly his palm was bleeding, cut by a stray bit of glass.

"Shit" he swore softly.

Suddenly a shadow fell over him. He looked up, and Zoro was _right there_, kneeling beside him and taking his hand to look at the cut. Sanji inhaled deeply, Zoro smelled like the sea and the sunlight and an in-identifiable smell that only screamed ZORO; and Sanji suddenly found himself swept away, eclipsed by the swordsman's reality. Un thinkingly, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the other mans collarbone, thoroughly tasting him, memorizing the heat and taste and texture of his skin.

"Sanji..." Zoro's voice was a mere breath of sound against his ear. There was a tinkle of wind chimes, and suddenly sun warmed lips were on his, lips that tasted like salt and sweat and the tangerines Zoro had filched from the kitchen earlier. To Sanji, it was indescribably delicious. His hand fisted against the others chest, fingers scrabbling in vain after cloth than wasn't there. Zoro's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. The friction between their bare chests was the touch of heaven, and Sanji felt his head swim and his eyes fill with stars.

Zoro pulled away slowly, leaving Sanji gasping for air. The swordsman panted heavily, his breaths ghosting across Sanji's face.

"Come down to the kitchen." He managed to gasp out, after what seemed to be eternity. "I'll make you another drink."

* * *

Well? What do you think? This is my first OP fic, not to mention my first Sanji/Zoro, so I apologize for anything terribly wrong, especially with the ship... o.O 


End file.
